


The Gravity of the Situation

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [20]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #DEArtFest, Ada has Interesting Taste in Literature, Alternate Universe - Vampire, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, F/F, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, North is a Vampire, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: De Art Fest Day 20 - Vampire AUAda has a unique reaction to discovering her new girlfriend is a vampire.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Ada/North
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	The Gravity of the Situation

**Author's Note:**

> aaayyyyyy back to Adanorth I'm sure you guys aren't completely sick of Adanorth by now
> 
> this one has VAMPIRES

North hesitated before knocking on Ada's apartment door. Would Ada want to see her? It hadn't been long since the big revelation, after all. Perhaps Ada needed more time to process all of this It wasn't a walk in the park discovering your girlfriend was a vampire.

Then again, North simply had to see her. Every second North spent away from Ada not knowing what her stance was on all of this sent her further into anxiety-induced overthinking, and North wasn't sure how much more of that she could handle. The worst that could happen would be Ada kicking her out. Which would still be awful, but not as bad as coming at her with a stake.

Oh God. What if Ada came at her with a stake?

Ugh, enough of that. Imaginary worst-case scenarios wouldn't get North or Ada anywhere. North braced herself and knocked three times.

Ada answered the door... and didn't open it. Not all the way, at least. She poked her head through the crack in the doorway, looking quite alarmed.

"Oh, hey North! Didn't expect you!" she said, too brightly.

"I... you buzzed me in?"

"Did I? Oh, right, I did. So, shall we go get a coffee somewhere?"

North raised an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, of course!" said Ada unconvincingly. She seemed to be making a particular effort not to open the door any more than it already was.

"Ada, what's going on back there?"

"Well, it hardly matters, you can't come in unless I invite you."

Oh damn, Ada had got her there.

"Okay..." said North.

Ada frowned. "What are you giving me those puppy dog eyes for?"

"This is petty, but I literally told you I'm a vampire a few days ago and you won't even tell me what you're doing back there? You don't have to tell me, obviously, it's just... you know what, never mind, it's natural that you don't trust me. I'll see you later."

North turned around and began to leave when she heard Ada sigh.

"No, it's not that," groaned Ada, though North didn't seem to be the thing that was exasperating her. "It's just kind of embarrassing."

North smiled a little. "Hey, you're doing your best to accept me after I told you... you know. I'm not going to judge you for anything at this point."

Ada averted North's gaze and grimaced. "Okay, but promise me you won't laugh."

"I have no way of controlling whether I laugh or not."

"Fair enough."

Ada opened her apartment door to reveal a messy kingdom of books. They were piled up everywhere and they all had one very adorable thing in common; they were largely about vampires. Mythology textbooks, conspiracy theories, and by far the most common type: young adult fiction novels. North could feel her heart swelling as she walked around Ada's monstrous palace of monstrous books. She didn't know what she'd expected Ada to do after finding out North was a vampire, but it certainly wasn't this.

Ada pinched the bridge of her nose as she spoke. "Okay, so not all of them are exclusively about vampires, but like... I picked them up anyway just in case. I only started reading a few hours after you told me so I haven't made a huge dent. The only ones I've read so far are the Twilight books, but I don't know how helpful those are. Do you sparkle?"

North scoffed, too moved to be offended by that surprisingly common question. "No, I don't."

She inspected the untidy piles of books and pulled out a copy of Darren Shan's _Cirque du Freak_. "This one's a little more accurate to what I am, though."

Ada's face lit up. "Cool! Can we read it together?"

North laughed in disbelief, fondly watching Ada bounce lightly on the balls of her feet. "I'd like that."

Over the next few weeks, Ada and North spent most nights cuddled on the couch reading _Cirque du Freak_ and its eleven sequels. By the fifth one, it really sunk in for North how accepting Ada was being. Perhaps she didn't grasp the gravity of the situation, but reading with her sure was a nice change from being called a liar or a monster.

Maybe things would be different this time.

**Author's Note:**

> today was pretty crazy so i don't know how good the proofreading will be so I might come back to this another day and check over it. for now, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
